


(J禁) Falling 墜沉

by mapponheaven



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 8Uppers - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※CP：BJ/橫子→ACE(ryo)，微ACE(ryo)→MAC(yoko)→錦子。OOC注意。※這是一個抑鬱的故事。※原梗：結月ゆかり/ダチュラと林檎文案：她的戀慕就像是一株純白的月下美人，只被允許在黑夜裡盛開，為他獻上所有的甘蜜與芳香，當早晨來臨時，彷彿被不得不解除了魔法般，於逝去的幻夜裡凋零，懷抱著甜美而苦澀的夢境在朝露之中慢慢死去。「抱我。」(『愛我。』)





	(J禁) Falling 墜沉

**Author's Note:**

> ※2017/11/26發表於Blogger、Lofter

§

 

縞白色的馬克杯靜置於桌上的一角，杯中五分滿的黑咖啡已失了香氣與溫度，深色的液面投映著天花板上亮晃晃的日光燈。桌面一大半的面積被一疊又一疊的文件夾所佔據，筆記型電腦螢幕上頭的文字映入了橫子的淺瞳，蔥白修長的指尖在鍵盤上靈活地移動著，點出了清脆而綿延的節奏。

 

放在電腦旁邊的玫瑰金色手機突然震動了一聲，橫子暫時停下了工作，拿起手機、點開了屏幕中的對話訊息框。

 

『今晚能去見妳嗎？』對方傳來了這樣的訊息。

 

橫子注視著訊息框裡的文字，眼睫顫動了幾下，而後動了手指在手機屏幕上輕點，輸入了回覆字句。

 

『可以喔。』

 

發送完訊息之後，橫子將手機放在一旁，瞟了眼電腦螢幕右下角所顯示的時鐘，又看向螢幕畫面中央的文件檔案。距離下班時間已不到一個小時，她思忖自己應該能如期完成今天的工作量，繼續埋頭處理未完成的起訴狀。

 

等時間一到，橫子再三確認打好的起訴狀內容，按下存檔後默默關了電腦，稍稍整理了辦公桌面。同一時間，辦公室內也有四、五個同事完成了今日的進度，開始收拾起自己的物品，僅剩三個還在與手上的案件奮鬥，還有一個剛外出回來、拎著外套與公事包並推開了門走進辦公室。

 

「大家辛苦了。」

 

相互寒暄過後，已先結束工作的人便陸陸續續離開辦公室，其中有兩三個似乎要相約去哪裡吃晚餐。在橫子以為自己收拾得差不多的時候，忽然瞥見了被她擱置足足兩個半小時的黑咖啡，她伸手拿起了馬克杯，盤算著是要喝完還是倒掉它。

 

「終於完成了！」又一位同事及時趕完了工作，整個人放鬆地仰躺在椅子上。

「辛苦了。」出完外勤回來的那位同事恰好在整理桌面。「難得一起下班，等會兒要不要一同吃晚餐呢？」

「好啊。」甫完成工作的同事不加思索地回應道。

「前輩也一起嗎？」主動提出邀約的同事雙眼望向了橫子。

 

手上仍端著冷卻的黑咖啡的橫子搖搖頭。「不，你們去就好了。」

 

「那就沒辦法了呢。」詢問橫子的那位同事惋惜地說著。

「話說，前輩最近常常推掉下班後的聚會或邀約，有點反常啊…」

 

聽聞此語，橫子微微偏著頭、微笑著問道：「會嗎？」

 

「嗯，以前雖然不是每次都參加，但這幾個月以來幾乎一次都不去。」

「吶吶、難道…前輩有男朋友了嗎？」

「欸─不會吧？真的假的？」

 

像是聽見出乎預料的問句，橫子怔愣了一瞬。對上同事們洋溢著好奇心的炯亮目光，她只是垂下了眼眸，纖長的羽睫隱約掩住了閃動的波紋，再抬眼時，她的唇邊勾起了一抹淺淺的弧度。

「不，並沒有那種事喔。」

 

而後她將馬克杯裡剩餘的黑咖啡一飲而盡。

 

§

 

一離開電車車廂，橫子就隨著人潮通過票閘，沿著階梯走向地鐵站的出口，走過夕暮暈染的街景與佇列的金黃色銀杏樹，一路上，不停地與熙來攘往的行人錯身而過。放課後的學生、下班的上班族、買菜回家的主婦與散步的老人，有人獨自行走著，有人三兩成群、一同閒聊或嬉笑。

 

行經一座公園時，橫子繞到了一間超市，從自動門邊提起一個塑膠籃後，直接走到肉品區。保持冷藏低溫的商品架上還剩些許雞肉、豬肉及牛肉，她雙目在商品架游移，然後很快地從架上拿起一盒雞胸肉。

 

「太好了，幸好還沒賣完。」她呢喃自語，唇角帶著一抹淡淡的笑意。

 

將雞胸肉放入塑膠籃之後，橫子一面回憶家中冰箱現有的食材，一面往蔬果區移動，從架上挑了些胡蘿蔔、牛蒡、蓮藕和里芋，再到酒品區拿了一組六罐裝的啤酒，而後到收銀區結帳。隔著透明玻璃牆，可看見外頭的天色已愈發昏暗，且牆上也隱隱映著超市內部的燈光與商品貨架、以及在收銀台排隊的人影。

 

在等候結帳時，橫子不經意地多望了玻璃牆一眼，她在牆上若隱若現的鏡像中見到了自己的笑顏，幾乎是在同一個瞬間，她臉部的表情凝結了起來、而後慢慢消散，接著別開了視線，不再望向那道牆。

 

垂目看向塑膠籃中的食材，橫子的眼底浮現了不僅是旁人、連她自己無從察覺的波動。

 

結完帳後，橫子回到自己居住的公寓，將公事包擱在客廳沙發，而後走進廚房將買好的食材放到桌上，再從冰箱裡拿出了些蒟蒻、竹筍、香菇、豌豆與用保鮮盒裝好的昆布。接下來她又到自己的房間脫下了外套，一面挽起袖子、一面走回廚房，並穿上了淺藍色圍裙，開始進行料理作業。

 

仔細地將食材清洗、去皮、切塊、煎炒再燉煮─筑前煮是一道頗花時間的料理，即使已對作法相當嫻熟，她仍無法確定自己能不能趕在對方來臨之前完成。明明可以做其他比較省時的菜色，卻因為對方曾提及他喜歡這道菜、對她展開心滿意足的笑臉，想著那人若是再吃到筑前煮一定會感到開心吧。

 

說起來，她連對方是否真的會到來也不能篤定，只是單純地對那人欣喜模樣的念念不忘，而抱持著期待罷了。

 

在燉煮雞肉與蔬菜的同時，橫子也利用這段期間煮了味噌湯、煎蛋捲，一一擺上桌之後，再回過頭來掀開烹調筑前煮的鍋蓋，試一下味道後便熄了火，將鍋中的菜餚用一個簡約素雅的瓷盤盛裝起來，加了些汆燙過的豌豆莢綴飾，也端到了餐桌上。

 

霎時，門鈴聲響起了。

 

橫子前往玄關的腳步有些匆促，卻一點也沒有焦急慌忙的樣子，一到了門邊，她便仰起頭從門上鑲著的貓眼向外看。確認來訪者是她所想的那個人以後，她的瞳仁漾著更加柔和的眼波，安心地揚起嘴角將門扉打開。

 

「晚安。」

 

與爽朗笑容形成落差的低沉沙啞的嗓音向她問候道。

 

§

 

她與ACE之間純粹是由數個偶然堆砌而成的微妙關係。

 

那是在看不見月亮的某個深夜，結束加班的橫子離開了事務所，乘坐人潮稍退的地鐵趕回居住的社區。燈火明顯比白天黯淡大半的商店街，僅剩幾間仍在營業的小飯館或便利商店亮著燈，偶爾路過幾間居酒屋，也可依稀聽見裡頭傳出的喧嘩嘈雜聲，而後橫子慢慢進入到已然杳無人煙的住宅區，在蒼白路燈和斑駁樹影錯綜而連綿的荒涼街道之中，黑色高跟鞋於柏油路面上敲出的跫響十分清晰。

 

距離租居公寓的前一個路口，一個倚著電線杆、癱倒在地的陌生男人映入了橫子的眼簾，感到疑惑的她走近並查探對方的狀況，濃郁的酒精味自對方衣襟與脖頸沁入了她的鼻間，讓她一時難以適應而摀住鼻息。

 

「…先生？先生？」橫子伸手輕搖男人的肩膀，只見男人的頭顱因搖晃與重力而向外偏了過來，露出了俊朗的側臉，但對方只是眉頭微蹙、雙眼仍緊閉著，似乎沒有清醒的跡象。她本來可以不理睬對方而直接走人，卻又無法放任男人睡在路邊，於是她拿出了手機、打算撥一通電話給派出所。

 

「…妳是誰？在做什麼？」帶了點鼻音的、格外低啞的聲線忽然傳入了橫子的耳朵。

意識到男人醒來的她停下了撥號的手指，轉頭望向試圖睜開矇矓眼睛的對方。「醒過來了嗎？需要協助嗎？」

 

對方只是搖頭，然而更為緊蹙的眉間流露了此刻的他正相當感到不適。

 

「我看還是請片警來幫忙…」看著男人難受的模樣，橫子決定繼續給附近的派出所撥電話，卻突然被抓住了手肘，讓她冷不防地嚇了一跳。

「拜託妳、不要報警…」男人與橫子對上了目光，醉意迷濛的下垂眼閃動著水紋，讓對方稜角分明的臉容此時多添了一股無助的孩子氣。

 

「…好，那麼需要幫你叫計程車送你回家嗎？」與對方相互凝視了數秒，橫子稍微別開眼，提出了替代方案。

「不用了、我不想回去…」男人再度搖頭回絕橫子的提議，既沙啞又軟糯的聲音如此懇求著。

 

橫子苦惱地注視著對方，眼前的男人在此刻彷彿是鬧彆扭的孩子，明明承受著難耐的苦楚，卻固執地推開所有幫助。橫子輕聲嘆了口氣，他們彼此之間素昧平生，既然對方執意如此，她也不好再干涉什麼，但看著男人蜷曲著身軀的模樣，一股莫名的思緒油然而生─她無法丟下對方不管。

 

「那個、你還能走嗎？」

 

接下來發生的事全在她的預料之外，她鬼使神差地攙扶著對方、步履蹣跚地走回自己的公寓，越過管理員意有所指的曖昧眼神走入了電梯，搭到她所住的樓層，讓對方在她的屋裡暫宿一晚。

 

那一夜他們之間什麼都沒發生。隔天清晨，便不見對方的身影，而對方所留下的只有一張「謝謝妳」的字條。

 

再次遇見ACE是兩天過後的事，同樣也是在一個加完班的夜晚。橫子在相同的路口看見了對方，街燈霧白色的光芒籠罩著對方有些削瘦的肩背，身上穿的黑色西裝外套沒有扣上鈕扣，領帶繫得隨意，微微低著頭，一手插著口袋、另一手提著一個紙袋，腳邊靜躺著些許熄滅的菸頭。他的裝扮看起來跋扈輕佻，但低眉垂首的樣子又讓他的姿態多了點乖順。

 

像是感覺到她的到來，他抬起頭來直視著她、對著她揮手，然後他向她所在位置走去，直到彼此距離莫約三步，對方才停下了步伐。在四目相望的一刻，她看見他的眼底帶著與痞氣裝容不相符的靦腆笑意。

 

「前天晚上的事，謝謝妳。」男人誠懇地說道，並對她鞠躬致意。「這個是謝禮，請妳收下。」

「…不會。」橫子接下對方遞來的紙袋，紙袋裡裝著的似乎是糕點禮盒。「那個…你已經沒事了嗎？」

「是，已經不要緊了。」男人點頭。

 

由於對方拜訪她主要是為了答謝，再加上彼此相識不深，因此他們的對話十分簡短。不過，橫子也因緣際會地在那一晚知道了對方的名字。

 

「我叫ACE。」─那並不是什麼特別的話語，而且聽起來也不像對方的真名，卻透入了橫子的雙耳，在她的腦海中烙下清晰的印記。

 

第三次遇到ACE是在一星期後。

 

那一天橫子恰好難得沒有留在事務所加班，便早早回到了家，暫時少掉部分工作量的她，為自己張羅了一頓豐盛晚餐，泡了一個舒適愜意的澡，再從書架上挑了本小說，窩在沙發上靜靜地讀著。就在這時，她聽見有誰在按她的門鈴。

 

這種時候會是誰？橫子懷著納悶困惑的心緒，前去玄關應門。

 

「是哪位？」

「真島小姐，是我。」ACE的聲音透過門口對講機傳入了橫子耳邊。「抱歉，我知道這很唐突，但是可以拜託妳讓我在這裡留宿嗎？」

「咦？怎麼這麼…」

「拜託妳，我…現在沒有其他地方可去。」

 

或許是ACE的聲線聽起來既消沉又低落，橫子有點擔憂地打開了門、讓對方進屋。在見到ACE時，他穿著普通的皮衣外套與牛仔褲，但眼瞳裡流動著徬徨迷茫的色彩，讓她彷彿看見了一星期前初遇的夜晚裡，那個酩酊大醉的大男孩。

 

她讓ACE坐在沙發、端給他一杯熱茶，然後將一星期前對方留宿時睡的那副棉被與枕頭拿給對方。

 

「對不起，又給妳添麻煩了。」對方帶著沉重眼色的瞳裡閃爍著微光。「謝謝妳。」

 

他們一人睡客廳、一人睡臥室─那一夜他們依然相安無事地度過，不同的是，ACE並沒有像上次一樣不告而別。隔日清早，橫子準備了兩人份的早餐，她與ACE在餐桌邊對坐，度過了一小段的寧靜時光。

 

「真島小姐，」臨走之前，ACE叫住了橫子，他的眼神蘊含著被小心翼翼所包裹的殷切期盼，與他身上不拘小節的隨興氣質形成了對比。「今後還可以再來見妳嗎？」

 

明明只見過三次面、也不曉得對方的背景，但或許是那雙眼睛非常真誠，在面對她時不像有一分虛假，橫子還是答應了ACE的請求。從那時候開始，橫子與ACE時常在她的公寓見面，而橫子也因為這樣，慢慢改掉了加班的習慣，能盡早完成工作就不在事務所留得太晚。同時，若是同事之間的聚會聚餐和他們相約的時間有所衝突，她也都推拒不去。

 

每次見面時，他們所做的事其實平凡無奇。他們只是單純地在餐桌上一起吃飯，在客廳一起看電視，有時配上啤酒一起小酌，有時看節目的只有ACE，而橫子則是在同一張沙發上默默看自己的書。在工作場合以外的橫子，私下本來就不太喜歡與人交談，也因此她和ACE之間常常聊不到幾句，通常是ACE主動說了些什麼，橫子才有所回應。

 

這樣的互動關係不會太尷尬嗎？起初橫子不禁懷疑地想著，也想過ACE要是感覺到無聊，就不會再來找她了也說不定。但是，他們見面的次數愈來愈多，對方像是對於與她見面這件事樂此不疲，也不曾抱怨過話談得太少。

 

他們是在交往嗎？橫子不敢斷言。在最開始見面的那段期間，她和ACE之間並沒有任何逾越的行為，而ACE的儀態舉止有著不羈的粗獷，又帶著一些率真的稚氣，對她來說就像多了一個弟弟。

 

猶記得在剛入秋的某個雨夜，她與ACE之間的關係產生了變化。

 

「我想見妳。」

 

那一夜，橫子接到了ACE打來的電話，她清楚地聽見電話另一端的聲音在顫抖著，生來低啞的嗓音聽起來比平常更加寂寥，像是低泣似地，讓橫子不免擔憂了起來。

 

「怎麼了？發生什麼事？」

「…」

「…ACE？」

「嗯。」

「你…現在在哪裡？」

「我在妳家門外。」

 

橫子馬上前去應門。在門扉開啟的那一刻，她見到了全身被雨淋濕的ACE，她先是感到一瞬的錯愕與訝異，而後連忙將ACE迎入屋內，讓對方到浴室沖了熱水澡，同時將對方溼透的衣物丟到洗衣機清洗，再到廚房準備熱薑茶。

 

不久之後，ACE穿著浴袍走到了客廳。由於之前ACE過夜留宿時並沒有留下衣服，暫無乾淨衣物可換的ACE只好將就穿著橫子家的浴袍。客廳裡只有一張長型沙發，而橫子正坐在沙發上等著ACE出來，前方的桌上擺著已泡好的熱薑茶。ACE便直接坐在橫子旁邊的空位，在橫子遞給他盛裝薑茶的馬克杯時，輕聲道了謝。

 

ACE無聲地注視手中的馬克杯，自眼瞼延伸的長睫毛眨動幾下，墨黑色的瞳仁裡映著琥珀色熱茶的流光，骨節分明的手指稍微動了動、又服貼在杯身，像是在藉著杯中的熱薑茶取暖。過了數秒之後，才緩緩地舉起杯緣、慢慢喝下薑茶。

 

喝完薑茶的ACE仍一言不發地捧著殘留餘溫的馬克杯，橫子見狀便從ACE手中拿走已經空了的杯子，在她打算起身將馬克杯收去廚房時，ACE握住了她的手腕。回過頭與ACE對上目光，對方直視著橫子的那雙眼睛，宛如深潭般的沉靜，潭中卻又燃著灼熱的亮光，但那一道光愈是明亮、愈是顯得孤獨。

 

「晚點再收吧，再陪我一下…」ACE對橫子說道。

 

橫子將馬克杯放回桌上，空下來的手再輕輕覆上對方握著她的那隻手。她蹙起眉頭、擔憂地看著ACE。「怎麼回事？很少看見你這副樣子。」

 

ACE只是搖頭，他斂下眼眸、抿緊了雙唇，沒有說出原因。橫子暗自嘆了口氣，卻沒有出聲斥責對方的沉默、也沒有繼續追問緣由，而是選擇安靜地坐在一旁，陪著ACE度過流逝的一分一秒。

 

在對方再度抬眼時，他們又相互凝望，ACE眼中的那一份茫然的情思仍未減退，而當中伴隨著那份迷惘情思的、孤寂地像在乞求什麼的思緒，卻也變得更濃了。明明不是第一次見到ACE悵然落寞的模樣，那一刻橫子卻被ACE眼底的情緒所懾，想移開、又迴避不了對方的視線。

 

他與她之間只隔著一個小型抱枕的距離。他伸出了手輕觸她的及肩黑髮，將臉頰旁的髮絲撩到了她的耳後，而後停擱在她的耳邊。指尖所及之處頓時都變得滾燙，心臟的跳動也急促了起來。然後她聽到他柔聲低語─

 

「…可以嗎？」

 

橫子不可能不了解這句請求的含意，而她也默許了一切的發生；親吻、擁抱、纏綿…在那蕭瑟的秋日雨夜裡來得那麼自然，所有的不安、憂慮、懵懂和惘然，全都漸漸被結合在一起的快樂所淹沒。

 

以一時的鬼迷心竅作為起始，有了一次之後，就會有第二次、第三次…她愈來愈習慣被對方擁抱的溫度、和介於渴望與撒嬌之間的呢喃。只是在恍惚之間，她偶爾會聽見對方下意識低吟著「MAC」這個名字。

 

§

 

巧合地是，橫子也曾經見過MAC。只不過當時的她並不曉得ACE與MAC兩人有所關聯。

 

橫子第一次與MAC相見是在她已病逝的、同母異父的妹妹─錦子的葬禮上。在那之前，她只是從住院的錦子口中聽過有關MAC的事蹟，她知道錦子認識了一個冷靜睿智卻不失溫柔的男人、且深得錦子信賴。

 

在錦子過世之前，橫子正好接手了一樁棘手的辯護案，為了證明遭到誣陷的委託人的清白，她連日奔波，幾乎每天都在加班，甚至還有不時發生的事故困擾著她。一向經常到醫院裡探望錦子的橫子，變得難以從工作之中脫身，能抽空的時間寥寥可數。聽說錦子和MAC就是在那段期間相識的。

 

錦子多了一個可以談心、照看她的朋友，橫子對此是感到欣慰的，因為每當錦子提起MAC的時候，臉上的神情總是相當明朗。而錦子也不曾抱怨橫子過度忙於工作，在橫子為了不能好好陪伴對方而感到歉疚時，錦子總是反過來安慰、鼓勵她，並祝福橫子能早日為官司贏得勝利。

 

只不過，橫子手上的案子還在上訴階段時，錦子就先一步離世了。在得知錦子死訊的當下，橫子只覺得心頭的一角塌陷、形成了一道缺口，在缺口處湧現了遺憾，向身上各個角落蔓延並逐漸變得鈍重，然後重到快令她窒息，讓她承受不住地落淚。直到葬禮舉行之前，橫子的情緒都還無法平復。

 

橫子總覺得要是自己的能力再強一點，是不是就可以早點完結工作的案子，然後就能夠多陪錦子度過對方最後的時光？而在橫子不停地責備自己不是稱職的姊姊時，MAC看穿了這一點，告訴橫子不要太過自責。

 

「請不要將所有的壓力和責任都加諸在自己身上，我想錦子也一定會這麼說的。」MAC對橫子如此說道。MAC的聲線和錦子敘述的一樣，雖然清冷、卻能給人一股平靜的氛圍。

 

「謝謝你的安慰…但是，我沒有好好照顧到錦子仍是不爭的事實。」

「不、請別這麼說。雖然先前沒有機會遇到橫子小姐，但聽錦子的敘述，可以知道橫子小姐在工作還沒像現在這般忙碌以前，只要一下班就會趕到醫院陪伴、照料錦子，是個相當疼愛妹妹的好姊姊。不論是工作、還是照顧錦子，妳其實都非常地用心。」

 

說到這裡，MAC停頓了下來，而後開口：「對了，錦子她應該沒有向橫子小姐提過我和她真正的認識經過吧。」

「咦？我記得錦子說過MAC先生你是醫院的義工…難道不是？」

「其實錦子和我是委託人與被委託人之間的關係，她找上我是因為有事需要協助。橫子小姐目前在處理一件很難辦的案子，沒錯吧？」

「是的。」

「處理案子的同時，也常常發生一些奇怪的事故，對嗎？」

「是的…莫非錦子是因為知道了這些事，才向MAC先生委託協助？」

「錦子她偶然聽到那些事故是橫子小姐這次案子的對手操作的，所以才透過一些管道找我委託。她的委託內容，是希望能夠暗中保護妳，因為妳是她最珍視的姊姊，她不想看到橫子小姐出任何意外。」

 

聽到這裡，橫子回想了一下，的確在錦子與MAC相識之後，她碰到突發意外事故明顯地減少，即使偶爾遇到，危急程度也大不如前，變得能輕易解決。「這樣啊，錦子她…」

 

當MAC遞給橫子一條手帕時，橫子才驚覺自己流下了眼淚。

 

「對不起，我太失態了。」

「沒關係。我只是想傳達錦子一直都很敬愛妳，所以橫子小姐也不要太苛責自己。」MAC莞爾一笑，接著他又給了橫子一張名片。「案子還在上訴，我想背後的那些人並不會放棄阻饒橫子小姐，接下來，我會在暗中支援橫子小姐─這是錦子臨終前的另一項託付。」

 

後來，案子順利地落幕了，橫子的委託人終於證明了清白、不必背負莫須有的罪，而對手方的委託人慘遭滑鐵盧，付出了應有的代價。為此，橫子由衷地向MAC道謝，並打算支付協助期間的酬勞，但MAC卻推託說不必了。

 

「一開始我接到的委託內容只有保護橫子小姐，之後的支援協助，雖然確實是錦子的囑託，但那並不在委託契約之內，所有的款項錦子都已經付清了，因此橫子小姐不必支付酬金。」MAC向橫子說明。「再者、我只是想完成錦子她的夙願而已…」

 

一提到錦子，MAC的眼底浮現了一絲淡淡的柔和與憂傷，像是在緬懷、又像在眷戀著什麼似地。

 

合作結束以後，橫子和MAC宛如一期一會，再也沒了交集。但橫子內心深處仍是十分介懷錦子的逝去，彷彿要填補虛無的空白般，橫子不斷地接案、加班，她的生活被事務所、委託人、官司和法庭佔去了一大半，她想讓自己變得忙碌，讓自己忙到沒有時間、也沒有力氣去和徘徊不去的悲傷共處。

 

直到與ACE相遇，橫子的生活才又起了變化。

 

§

 

今夜的她與他也同床共枕。

 

橫子靜默地凝視躺在她身邊的ACE，在窗外透進的淡薄月光裡，守著對方沉睡的輪廓，聆聽著對方平穩的呼吸。ACE此時的眉眼，少了平時的粗獷豪氣，多了幾分安詳與稚氣；明明不久前還抱著她放肆一番的人，現在卻像個孩子一樣寧靜地睡去。

 

他們之間誰都沒有主動定義過彼此的關係，比起互相愛戀，他們更近似於相互依賴、放任與寬待，在曖昧的泡沫裡浮沉。但如果不是因為對ACE抱有好感，便不會允許對方做到這一步吧。橫子思忖著。

 

為什麼會發展成如此的關係？橫子曾經無數次地思考過原因。或許，早在相遇的那一刻，橫子便無意間察覺到ACE身上有著與她相似的孤寂，在彼此遇見之前，他們單獨地走在各自的道路，承受著迷茫和虛空，像一片無依無靠浮萍般地漂泊；終於在交會的那一瞬間，出於物以類聚的本能，她接納了ACE寂寞的影子，也接納了孤獨的自己。

 

她不是個奢求情愛的人，橫子原以為自己滿足於和ACE之間狀似親密的、互相依靠的關係。然而，自從在ACE的口中聽見了MAC的名字以後，她慢慢發覺到自己想被擁抱的並不只有身體。

 

「抱我。」(『愛我』。)

 

橫子曾經想過，即使ACE再怎麼對她倚賴、對她撒嬌、對她呵護、對她包容，或即使ACE將她當作一個獨立的、不屬於誰的個體看待；但也許，她終其一生也無法取代MAC在ACE心中的位置。

 

可若是讓曖昧的泡沫都在陽光之下蒸發，他們之間還會剩下什麼呢？

 

她的戀慕就像是一株純白的月下美人，只被允許在黑夜裡盛開，為他獻上所有的甘蜜與芳香，當早晨來臨時，彷彿被不得不解除了魔法般，於逝去的幻夜裡凋零，懷抱著甜美而苦澀的夢境在朝露之中慢慢死去。

 

明明知道從冰冷寂寥的現實中清醒，是件多麼痛苦的事，但她還是不由自主地、一次又一次地陷入虛幻又溫暖的美夢。因為只有在夢裡，與另一人相互需要、相互憑依的她，不再是獨自一人。

 

橫子輕輕地撫過ACE的瀏海，溫柔地吻上他閉起的雙眼。

 

「晚安。」她悄聲細語，唇邊勾起了一抹淡澀的微笑。

 

她想起了下班之前與同事的對話─

「吶吶、難道…前輩有男朋友了嗎？」

「不，並沒有那種事喔。」

 

因為她只是個備胎而已。

…

 

Hug me, and then love me deeper

For one more day and night

Although I know I’m just a back burner

I still fall in love with you

 

─Falling 墜沉，完─

…

註：BJ only的修羅場，獨虐虐不如眾虐虐(慢著)

最後爛尾了非常對不起orz 因為MAC和錦子的部分比例相對不多，就不打上橫亮的tag了。

結月ゆかり的《ダチュラと林檎》是一首講述備胎的心聲的歌，旋律明快、但歌詞很虐。

 

也許在這段感情鏈之中，誰都不是贏家。


End file.
